Russi Taylor
Cambridge, Massachusetts, U.S. |death = July 26, 2019 (aged 75) |deathplace = Glendale, California, U.S. |cause = Colon Cancer |family = Robert Taylor (ex-spouse) Wayne Allwine (spouse; †) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1976-2019 |status = Deceased }}Russi Taylor (May 4, 1944 - July 26, 2019) was an American voice actress, who voiced many characters throughout her career. She was known for providing the voices of Minnie Mouse and The Simpsons character Martin Prince. Career Taylor began her voice-over career in the mid-1970s, her first voice-over role was the voice of Ted and Georgette's baby on The Mary Tyler Moore Show. She voiced Huey, Dewey and Louie and Webby Vanderquack in the television series DuckTales, the video game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers and in other appearances such as in the holiday movies Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. In appearances where the three young ducks appear at an older age, such as in Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse, Tony Anselmo, the voice of Donald Duck, assumes Taylor's role as their voice actor. In Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse Works and in Disney's House of Mouse, she plays Clara Cluck. Taylor provided the voices of numerous characters in the animated series The Simpsons, including fourth-grade nerd Martin Prince, purple-haired twins Sherri and Terri, and German exchange student Üter. On occasions, she voiced Martin's friend, Wendell. In anime, she provided the English voice of Daisy Nohara, Max, Cheetah and Shin's Grandmother in the Vitello English dub of Crayon Shin-chan, and Otama in the English dub of Pom Poko. She was the original voice of Strawberry Shortcake in the six 1980s television specials. She voiced Pebbles Flintstone in The Flintstone Comedy Show for Hanna-Barbera in 1980. Taylor was also the voice of Baby Gonzo in Muppet Babies, Nova in Twinkle, the Dream Being, Pac-Baby in the television series Pac-Man, the high-pitched Nurses that were mice in The Rescuers Down Under, Melissa in the Pound Puppies episode "Garbage Night: The Musical", Queen Rosedust in My Little Pony, and her last non-Disney role was Birdie the Early Bird in McDonaldland commercials. She was also the voice of Drizella and the Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Taylor also provided the voice of the main hero Widget in Widget the World Watcher and Hard Luck Duck in a What-a-Cartoon! short. She also appeared in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, playing Fauna and Sofia the First, alongside her Simpsons castmates, Tress MacNeille and Frank Welker. She was nominated for an Emmy for her voice work in PBS' series Jakers! in 2006. She also voiced a witch in her second Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King. Taylor also replaced Jeanette Nolan (who died in 1998) as Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2. Taylor died from colon cancer on July 26, 2019, at her home in Glendale, California, at the age of 75. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Daisy Nohara, Hisae Koyama, Max, Cheetah Kawamura (Vitello Dub) Anime Films *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Kanta's Aunt (Buena Vista Dub) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Otama *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) - Queen Minnie *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - Queen Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Fauna, Fairy Godmother, Drizella Tremaine *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Huey, Dewey, Louie External Links *Russi Taylor at the Internet Movie Database *Russi Taylor at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Disney